


Make It Work

by HolyTrinity



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2PM - Freeform, D/s, M/M, Threesome technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyTrinity/pseuds/HolyTrinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark didn’t fully understand where he stood with JB, and it was bothering him. It bothered Jackson that his Mark hyung felt like the only reason their leader paid attention to him in that way was because of Jackson. Jackson liked to think he knew his leader, and he definitely knew JB was interested in Mark. However, Jackson could tell they didn’t communicate well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It Work

**Author's Note:**

> Connected to Want and Need

Jackson stared at his leader and his favorite hyung. GOT7 was taking a break in the studio so everyone was splayed out in an area somewhere. Mark was sitting against the mirror, staring intently at his cellphone. JB was on the opposite side of the room, listening to the maknae line tease each other and occasionally him. However, Jackson could see what the others couldn’t. Although Mark’s thumb was hovering over the screen like he was about to scroll, he was actually watching JB. Jackson knew Mark well, extremely well in fact, and he noticed that this wasn’t the first time he had looked at JB like that. It had been three weeks since they agreed to have a relationship between the three of them, however, Jackson seemed to be the glue that kept them together. Jackson didn’t mind that of course, but what bothered him was how insecure his Mark hyung felt about their leader.

Mark had hid it well the first few nights they got to spend together, but Jackson wasn’t oblivious. Mark didn’t fully understand where he stood with JB, and it was bothering him. It bothered Jackson that his Mark hyung felt like the only reason their leader paid attention to him in that way was because of Jackson. Jackson liked to think he knew his leader, and he definitely knew JB was interested in Mark. However, Jackson could tell they didn’t communicate well. When Jackson was around, it didn’t matter because Jackson did most of the talking and the older two just listened, Mark nodding and JB sometimes adding in some commentary. He knew the two weren’t the most talkative, especially Mark, so when Jackson wasn’t there, they barely talked, and that was bothering Jackson. It had annoyed him a little before all three of them started having sex, but now, it was seriously bothering him.

He knew JB was most likely aware of Mark’s insecurities, but their leader wasn’t the type to verbally express his affections. Jackson knew Mark probably overlooked the way their leader paid more attention to Mark during their nighttime escapades. He made sure Mark always came first, followed by Jackson and then JB himself. JB also always cleaned Mark first, followed by Jackson. They had even taken a shower together, all three of them, which was interesting. If it weren’t for JB with his freaky leader senses, they probably would’ve broken something, but he took care of them and Jackson definitely noticed how their leader always made sure he was touching Mark in some way. Even then, because JB wasn’t being verbal and because Mark didn’t know JB that well in a sexual sense, he hadn’t connected the dots that that was how he was being affectionate, that was how he showed he cared.

Instead, Jackson had to watch the way Mark looked at JB when he thought no one was looking. The way he frowned ever so slightly, hiding it well whenever anyone looked in his direction. Mark thought JB didn’t care for him like he cared for Jackson. He thought that Jackson was the only reason JB was even entertaining Mark’s affections. Jackson was going to fix that, and quickly. Jackson was impulsive by nature, and that wasn’t going to change as he texted his favorite 2PM hyung, requesting assistance. The beastly idol was quick to reply, and Jackson’s plan was quickly put in motion.

About an hour later when their time was up, the seven of them filed out almost zombie like. When they reached the van, another sleek vehicle was waiting there, with Taecyeon leaning against it. “Hoobaes.” Taecyeon cooed, smiling at them. The younger members were ecstatic to see him, crowding around him and bowing, getting their greetings out of the way. It took a bit of talking and some “too tired, maybe next time” before four of the seven members were being hustled into the car. All Taecyeon had to do was mention laser tag and the other 2PM members and the four members were clambering into the vehicle with gusto.

Jackson kept up small talk throughout the short ride. His two favorite hyungs were on either side of him, and he kept contact with both of them. Finally, when they arrived, he hustled them into their dorm and then into JB’s room. The two went along with it, assuming he wanted sex – which he did, but unaware of his true intentions. When the three of them were seated, Jackson decided to take the initiative. Although JB was definitely their leader in every sense of the word, he wasn’t overbearing and didn’t mind if the other two started the action. However, there was always that vague niggling in the back of Mark and Jackson’s mind that although they started it, JB always controlled it even if it didn’t seem like it.

“Leader, I want to see you kiss Mark,” Jackson said, looking between the two of them. JB cocked his head to the side, unbothered by the request, more bothered by the wording. Jackson focused on JB’s mouth instead of looking at his eyes and allowed a small “please” to filter around the room. That was better. Mark was near hyperventilating, quietly of course. He hadn’t been expecting that considering the few other times they’d gotten time alone, Jackson had always attacked him and JB joined later. JB never touched him first, always going for Jackson, so this would be a first.

Mark almost jumped out of his skin when he felt JB tilt his face upwards so they were making eye contact. JB was overwhelming really, and being this close to him always gave Mark goose bumps, definitely in a good way. “I’m going to kiss you.” JB informed him softly and Mark made a small noise, an acknowledgement that he definitely heard him, before JB was kissing him. Mark relaxed almost instantly, leaning into the younger. JB was solid, pulling Mark closer to him as they explored each other. Jackson watched, definitely interested. He had to remind himself that he had a reason for this, and kept his hands to himself although his dick definitely wanted otherwise.

Mark didn’t want to pull away, really he didn’t, but there came a moment where the lightheadedness wasn’t just because of JB. Instead of venturing further, he pulled away. He didn’t go really far, not at all, just so there was a tiny bit of space between their lips. JB moved though, but instead of going away, he got even closer. He pressed kisses along Mark’s jawline, nipping occasionally. He ran his tongue over the lobe of Mark’s ear before nipping on it. Mark was definitely expecting his leader to go lower, but the other stayed there. “Hyung, you think I don’t like you.” It wasn’t a question and Mark felt himself gasp. “Should I show you, hm? How much I care?” JB nipped at Mark’s ear again and Mark was pretty sure he was going to die if he didn’t start breathing.

Vaguely, he felt himself nod and he could’ve sworn he felt JB’s smile against his ear. After that, JB went lower, going for Mark’s sensitive neck. Although JB usually never touched him first, he was very good at taking him apart almost easily, starting with his neck. Mark could only hold on for the ride as JB left his mark. His nips turned into bites that edged on painful before he was pulling away. Mark only realized how dependent he had been on JB’s body when he nearly fell. His leader kept him upright. Mark’s eyelids fluttered as he felt JB touch him, just gentle touches on his neck and his arms before he was tugging on the bottom of Mark’s shirt.

Mark lifted his arms for him, feeling JB take his shirt off and then toss it, careful of where Jackson was. Jackson was absolutely entranced watching his hyungs make out. He watched as JB guided Mark down until their hyung was on his back, with JB still dressed. JB straddled Mark, leaning down and leaving almost painful looking bites on Mark’s chest and stomach. Mark moaned at every single one of them. Jackson watched the way they bruised, their hyung’s skin blooming like flowers. JB hadn’t really done much, and already Mark felt his orgasm tempting him. It wasn’t fair. He could barely focus beyond the blood rushing through his ears and the pleasure pain JB was inflicting on him as he went down. JB left a particularly painful bite near Mark’s belly button before he was pulling Mark’s pants off. Jackson noticed that although JB was causing pain with his mouth, he was gentle with the way he undressed Mark.

JB didn’t take off Mark’s boxers, instead completely ignoring his groin for his thighs. If the noises Mark made while JB was biting his upper body was beautiful, the noises he made when JB made his mark on his thighs was euphoric. Jackson palmed his crotch, trying to ignore his arousal and instead focus on the wet mark that was starting to develop from Mark’s precum. JB was in his own world as he bit Mark to his heart’s content. Their normally quiet hyung was completely vocal as JB did what he wanted, panting when JB started mouthing on Mark’s dick through his boxers.

Mark’s fingers had curled into fists, and Mark could feel his nails digging into his skin, adding to his pleasure. For a minute there, it looked like JB was going to start sucking on their hyung’s clothed dick, but instead, he placed a kiss to the covered tip before he moved up so he was hovering over Mark. “Hyung, do you want me?” JB asked as he ran one hand down Mark’s side, digging his nails in slightly when he pulled them back up. Mark nodded, uncurling his fists to grab onto JB’s side, digging his fingers into him. JB hummed, but made no moves to do anything else to please him, gentle as he rubbed over the marks he’d made only to add to them when he brought his fingers back up. Mark keened.

“Mmm it’s a good thing you’re one of my favorites huh?” Mark probably had no idea what that meant, but Jackson knew it was because their leader preferred more vocal answers to his questions. However, Mark was definitely quieter when it came to his responses, but at least he responded. JB was pleased with that. “I want you too hyung, and not because Jackson wants you.” JB informed him, catching Mark off guard. JB noticed. “Ah,” he hummed, sitting back on Mark’s legs. “I figured as much. I doubted you knew how much I wanted you.” JB murmured, making Mark focus on him. JB had moved his hand so it was in the middle of Mark’s chest. He rubbed down gently, only to dig his nails into Mark’s skin as his fingers went back up.

“Hyung,” JB began as his other hand pulled Mark’s boxers down, revealing his straining dick. “I don’t do anything I don’t want to do. Jackson and I decided together that we wanted you, not he wanted you,” JB said, beginning to stroke Mark’s dick. His pace was slow, but his grip on it was tight. Mark was going to cum and there was nothing he could do about it. “Do you believe me?” JB asked, tilting his head to the side. Mark huffed, nodding as JB sped up. Jackson watched the way JB kind of squinted at Mark, attempting to take him apart with his gaze before he nodded. Finally, he let go of Mark’s dick and stopped his ministrations on Mark’s chest. Their hyung whined, arching up after their leader’s hands. JB laughed, shoving the elder back down hard. “I’m not done with you.” He informed Mark as he lifted himself up, pulling off Mark’s boxers.

JB moved over, getting the lube and covering his fingers in it. With that out of the way, he reached for Mark’s ass, laughing when Mark tried to push them away, exclaiming that it was too cold. Jackson snorted as JB ignored their hyung, simply putting his fingers back where they were and pushing into Mark until his grumbling changed to soft noises of pleasure as JB scissored him. “See? Not so bad hyung.” JB definitely had laughter in his voice. “Bullshit.” Mark grumbled, only to moan when JB crooked his fingers inside of him. “Bullshit huh?” JB asked. Mark’s face flushed as he told him to shut up.

JB watched Mark’s face as he prepped him and Mark flushed a bit. He wasn’t used to JB’s full attention, especially in a situation like this, and he couldn’t deny the fact that he was turned on by it. When JB finished, Mark sat up and reached for JB, finally realizing he was still fully clothed. “You say you want me, but I’m the only one naked.” Mark grumbled, tugging JB’s shirt off. JB snorted and shook his head, looking at Mark in that way that made it seem like he was trying to look through him again. JB stood up and removed his pants. Mark was already used to the idea that JB didn’t wear boxers when they weren’t filming or performing. Instead, he laid back and JB followed him, kissing Mark again.

Jackson watched the two, not wanting to miss a single second of his hyungs. Although he had been watching, he’d been more focused on their make out session than the way JB had entered Mark. He only knew when Mark moaned JB’s name when JB let him breathe. JB didn’t stay in that position for long, rolling over so Mark was on top. Mark settled quickly, placing his hands on JB’s chest as he started moving. Jackson was wondering if it’d be too distracting to jerk himself off along with them, but he decided not to touch himself, too absorbed in what they were doing.

JB was entirely focused on Mark, and Mark could tell. He preened under his leader’s attention as he used JB to get himself off. Jackson knew that their leader wasn’t very vocal during sex, so when he started moaning, Jackson knew he was doing it for Mark. As Jackson watched, he could tell JB’s idea was working as Mark really got into what he was doing. He was biting his lip, his nails digging into JB’s chest as he moved faster. Jackson had to admit, he didn’t know that Mark got off on vocal lovers. Jackson was vocal himself, but he was vocal in and outside of the bedroom, unless his leader ordered him not to be. Jackson stored that information for later, and had a vague notion on if he should ask JB on how the other knew. Then again, he knew Mark was a masochist, so Jackson decided not to question it.

“Fuck, hyung.” JB moaned. Yeah, Mark was definitely turned on by vocal lovers. Jackson thought that JB would let Mark ride him until they came, but instead, JB rolled them back over, pulling out of Mark. Mark had been very close to reaching his orgasm and pouted up at JB. Their leader merely laughed. He leaned down and kissed Mark, whispering something against his lips that Jackson couldn’t hear. Whatever he said, it made Mark turn red before he nodded. JB smiled and went down on Mark, taking him into his mouth.

Jackson had been the recipient of quite a few of JB’s blowjobs, and he knew Mark was a goner. However, the show was quite entertaining and fulfilling. Jackson watched as JB deep throated Mark, his gaze never leaving Mark’s face. Mark’s face was as red as his hair, but he never looked away either. Jackson definitely heard Mark whisper “fuck” under his breath, only confirming the notion that Mark wouldn’t last long. Jackson was right. Mark groaned loudly, watching as JB kept it up. Jackson knew from experience JB could stay down there for a while. Jackson was sure Mark tried to warn JB, but nothing came out but a moan as he finally reached his orgasm. JB didn’t do much, merely pulled back enough so he could swallow properly, and continued to maintain eye contact as he swallowed everything Mark gave him. Jackson was a goner then too.

JB didn’t stop sucking after that either, it wasn’t until Mark made a garbled attempt at speech, most likely to inform JB he was too sensitive for him to keep going, before JB actually pulled off. JB leaned back, watching the puddle that was better known as their Mark hyung before he turned and glanced at Jackson who knew Jinyoung would be pissed that he had orgasmed in his clothes. Jackson knew, in essence, that JB couldn’t actually see the mess he made in his pants, but the way his leader looked at him, let Jackson know JB knew what had happened. Instead of saying anything about it, he stood up and pulled on a pair of his sweats, leaving the room quietly.

Mark was boneless where he was, content with the idea that he wasn’t going to move for a century. He had had some intense orgasms with JB and Jackson, but that definitely took the cake. He vaguely heard someone shuffling around and looked up to see Jackson waddling. Why was he waddling? When he asked, in a voice Jackson recognized as his blissed out voice, Jackson blushed. It was JB who answered, stepping into the room and patting Jackson over his dick. “Jackson came shortly after you did.” JB informed Mark who nodded, blinking sleepily. He was forgetting something, but he couldn't put his finger on it until Jackson had waddled out of the room, going to change his clothes.

“You didn’t come,” Mark said, his voice low as JB sat down next to him, running a warm towel over him. It felt nice, and Mark had a feeling he was going to fall asleep. “No, I didn’t.” JB replied, poking at Mark’s side where JB had scratched him. Mark nearly purred at his touch, but they were talking, so he didn’t. “Why? You didn’t like it?” Mark knew JB did, but confirmation was always nice. JB stopped cleaning Mark, finished anyway, and he met Mark’s gaze. “Hyung, I enjoy every single thing we do in here. I care for you, and I like you, so don’t ever doubt that you aren’t important to me, or that I don’t enjoy what you do to me. Tonight was for you, do you understand?” Mark nodded, a bit stunned by JB’s sudden declaration. He knew his leader didn’t really do the whole confessing thing, but Mark knew that was as close as he was going to get. He would take it. JB smiled, chuckling slightly. “It’s cute when you do that.” Mark wanted to ask what he meant, but he was tired, and he knew from experience JB was warmer than the cover Mark was lying on.

Instead, he held his hands out, curling and uncurling his fingers until JB rolled his eyes and laid down next to him. Mark rolled towards him, cuddling into JB’s side. JB sighed, running his hand up and down Mark’s side. “I would be the one to pick the touchiest two out of the bunch.” JB grumbled and Mark looked up at him, pouting until JB sighed and kissed him, making Mark smile. Jackson chose that time to return and he looked at his hyungs. They definitely seemed closer now, literally and figuratively. He smiled to himself, pleased with his work. Definitely a job well done. Time to interrupt.

Mark shrieked like a toddler when Jackson jumped on him and JB merely grunted. Jackson wiggled into the two of them, eventually hitting the floor when JB rolled away. He whined at JB, pouting up at him. This time, JB rolled his eyes and flicked Jackson on his forehead. “Mark’s pout is cuter.” Jackson gasped and Mark blushed, but Jackson refused to let it go. “No! Me! It’s me!” he tried to use aegyo, but JB only covered his face, shaking his head. “I chose this.” Jackson heard the elder grumble. Jackson smiled, deciding that if tonight was already different from the usual, why not keep it up. So, Jackson turned towards Mark who was definitely still blushing, and hugged him.

At first, Mark seemed caught off guard, but he hugged him back, crying out “Gaga!” when Jackson rolled over so Mark was in between JB and himself. With that done, Jackson wiggled closer and reached for his leader’s hand, smiling when JB laced their fingers together. Jackson couldn’t see his face, but had a feeling their hyung was blushing pretty hard. “Sleep time.” Jackson crowed happily, snuggling into Mark’s back. JB shook his head, but kissed Mark on his forehead before settling down himself.


End file.
